


Make Me Yours

by kittenjun



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Fluff MinWon, Fluff and Humor, M/M, MinWon - Freeform, meanie, whipped mingyu, wongyu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-24
Updated: 2019-07-24
Packaged: 2020-07-12 19:49:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19951873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittenjun/pseuds/kittenjun
Summary: "You like me, right? then be my boyfriend. Date me and prove me that you deserve me." A dare from Wonwoo that Mingyu gladly accept.





	Make Me Yours

“Good morning, everyone” Mingyu greets showing his toothy smile the moment he entered their classroom. He might address his greetings to everyone but his eyes are only looking to one particular person who’s busy ready a book.

“Shut up! It’s early in the morning and you’re already irritating me with your noise.” The guy complained while his eyes are still on the book he’s reading. He didn’t even glance on Mingyu.

“Don’t you know how to properly greet ‘good morning’ back?” Mingyu asked him. “Can’t you chill? It’s only morning but you looks like you’ve been loaded with lots of stressful works.” Mingyu slowly put the guy’s book down showing his face to him. “Good morning,Wonwoo,” he sweetly said to him but Wonwoo just glared on him him and was about to hit him with his book but thankfully Mingyu’s reflexes was fast so he was able to dodge it. But still, Mingyu’s not done yet, he kissed Wonwoo on his cheek before he run to his seat. He thought Wonwoo would punch him like what he did before the first time Mingyu stole a kiss from him, but he didn’t. Mingyu thank all the gods because of that.

“You really are stupid, aren’t you, Mingyu?” Minghao his best friend commented as he sit beside him.

“What did I do?” Mingyu asked cluelessly.

“Stop fooling around with Wonwoo or you’ll end up having a broken jaw, or worse a broken face. It wouldn’t be a surprise if one time Wonwoo beat the hell out of you. I bet he can throw hundred of punches to that so called handsome face of yours once he got so done with all of your stupidity. Aren’t you done with your antics? You always pokes fun of Wonwoo by declaring your stupid crush for him.” Minghao seriously said to him. 

“Hey! Stop there, buddy. We all know that I ain’t straight, right?” Minghao just look at him as if urging him to continue. “And it’s fucking true that I love Wonwoo. This is not just a stupid crush, because I love him. You understand me?” Mingyu continuedly said in a low voice so that they will not draw any attention again from their classmates. Some of their classmates hates him for being openly gay. “If you’re a coward when it comes to Jun then I am not towards Wonwoo,” Mingyu said once more, mentioning Minghao’s almost boyfriend.

“Do you want mo to bury you alive?” Minghao asked. He got pissed off by the mention of Jun’s name. “You know what? If you really love Wonwoo tell him seriously, not with those antics of yours that seems like a joke.”

“Shut up! The prof’s already here.” Their prof entered the classroom already. They are all AB Broadcast Communication student. They belong to a block section and Mingyu loves it everytime their seats were arranged alphabetically since he will be able to sit next to Wonwoo since Wonwoo’s surname is Jeon and his is Kim.

Mingyu likes Jeon Wonwoo since they were in 3 rd year high school. Wonwoo’s the reason why Mingyu gladly accept who he really is, at that time he was still on a “confuse” phase. Not until Wonwoo entered his life. He knows Wonwoo since they’re from the same school and Wonwoo’s quite popular but they belong from different sections. Mingyu remembers how he had a personal talk with Wonwoo that started everything.

~FLASHBACK~

Mingyu was assigned to bring some files to the guidance office. When he entered the office he saw Wonwoo there, alone. He scanned the room looking for the other guidance council but it’s only Wonwoo who is there.

He passed by him and put the documents on the guidance counsil’s table. Mingyu was about to exit when he noticed the bruised on Wonwoo’s face. He looks like he got into a fight but knowing Wonwoo he’s not the type to involved himself to that kind of mess. Mingyu thought maybe he was bullied. “Ahm good afternoon,” Mingyu hesitantly greets. He don’t even know why did he greeted him

“What is it that good in afternoon?” Wonwoo retorted. He even glared on him. Mingyu was a bit shocked to Wonwoo’s response. He knows that he’s kinda snob but Mingyu didn’t expected him to be rude like this. But despite being rude, Mingyu made his way closer to Wonwoo. He inspect his face and checks on the bruises on his face. “ _ This Wonwoo guy is really handsome.”  _ Mingyu thought.

“Wait. Stay here, don’t move, don’t leave.” Mingyu said as he hurriedly go out of the office. Few minutes later he came back with a first aid kit where he got from the school clinic that was located near the guidance office. He was indeed lucky to borrow the first aid kit since the school nurse happen to be his sister. When Mingyu came back Wonwoo is still alone in there.

He sat beside him and faced him. Mingyu hold Wonwoo face and and gently let him faced him since Wonwoo’s facing somewhere.

“I’ll treat your bruises, come.” Mingyu sweetly said to him. Wonwoo just refused and faced the door but Mingyu was too eager so he made Wonwoo faced him again. “Stop being stubborn, this is for your own good.” Mingyu started putting ointment on his bruises.

“Ouch! Fuck it!” Wonwoo complained. “You’re not helping! You’re just hurting me more!” Wonwoo added as he slaps Mingyu’s hand away.

“I’m sorry! I’m really sorry, I’ll be more gentle.”

“Once you hurt me again, I promise to punch you.” Mingyu just nod.

He continue applying ointment on Wonwoo’s bruises. He also gently blows the spot everytime he apply the ointment. He applied on his forehead, on his cheeks and now he’s on his lips. He keeps on gently blowing his bruise while he apply ointment when he realized how close they are. Mingyu suddenly stopped and looked on Wonwoo. He instantly move away from him and he give him a distorted smile. Mingyu wants to whack his head because of shame. He feels like his cheeks have been heat up. “T-there i-it’s okay now.” Mingyu said. And why did he even stutter? “After a few days you’ll be handsome again,” Mingyu added which made him thought that it’s not necessesary and he should stop talking nonsense things. Well Wonwoo’s still handsome despite his bruises.

Wonwoo look at him intently. “Do you like me? Are you gay?” Wonwoo asked him seriously.

“Huh? Yes uhhmm slight… I mean no. No I’m not gay.” Mingyu said, panic eat him up whole. He knows that he’s still not sure about his sexual preference but somehow Wonwoo made him realized what he really is. Mingyu was about to leave Wonwoo but the latter stopped him by holding tight on his arm. Mingyu wonders what he is up to? Wonwoo pulled him back to his seat and go closely to him, Mingyu can feel Wonwoo’s breath fanning over his face, he looked at him closely and moves his face closer to Mingyu’s. He thought he was about to kiss him but he didn’t even bother to close his eyes.

“You should stop yourself from fantasizing me. You got no chance on me.” After Wonwoo said that he just moved away from him and give him a disgusting look. “I don’t want to see you again, got that?” Mingyu felt hurt and insulted the way Wonwoo spoke and looked at him. He looked at him like he did commit the biggest mistake in world.

Mingyu decided to leave him already but before he do that he comes a little bit closer to him and whack the medicine kit to his head. “Serves you right! You got too full of yourself, you ungrateful jerk!” After he said those, he stormed out of the room. But Mingyu don’t know how the hell he still develops a feeling towards someone like Jeon Wonwoo. It’s unevitable circumstances for them not to see each other since they’re on a same school. His feelings towards Wonwoo grew even mor, though Wonwoo looks like he still doesn’t want to associate with him, the guy don’t do anything harsh whenever they cross paths though. 

When Mingyu got into college he didn’t expect that Wonwoo will be taking the same course as him. So when Mingyu got all the courage, he declared himself being inlove with Jeon Wonwoo. Some disgust him, some constantly bully him for doing such thing, some supports him and some just don’t give a damn. But Wonwoo, he hates him everyday. If only looks could kill, he must be buried somewhere a long time ago.

~END OF FLASHBACK~

“It’s already breaktime, classes already ended with you just daydreaming. Brave of you to daydream on this subject where the prof is scarier than the dragon and dinosaur combined.” Minghao said to him while rolling his eyes.

Mingyu didn’t noticed the time after he thought about how he end up being like that to Wonwoo.

“Move away!” someone said, it was one of their stupid classmates who hates Mingyu just because he’s gay. He pushed Mingyu hard out of his way that almost made Mingyu kissed the floor if only he wasn’t catch by someone. And that someone is Wonwoo.

“Stupid as ever,” he hissed as he pushed Mingyu away from him and walked towards the door of their classroom.

“Wonwoo!” Mingyu called his name and thankfully he looked back, giving him a questioning look “Thanks,” Mingyu said. Smiling to him, showing his toothy smile.

“Stop Mingyu from flirting Jeon Wonwoo: Failed,” Minghao said and rolled his eyes once again. He left his best friend because he found him hopeless.

While on the canteen, Minghao suddenly left him because he said he forgot something but Mingyu knows that Minghao probably saw Junhui with his new boyfriend in the cafeteria and his best friend don’t want to see that any longer, so he just let his best friend go. Mingyu saw Wonwoo eating alone on a table for two so Mingyu decided to “bug” him again.

“Hi, can I share a table with you?” Mingyu asked nicely and sit infront of Wonwoo even though he hasn’t replied yet.

“You’re already there, what else can I do?” Wonwoo coldly replied.

“Thank you, Won. You’re the best. I love you. So can I share a lifetime with you also? Since I’m already here.” Wonwoo choked on his food. He looked for a water and and let him drink it. In an instant Mingyu’s on Wonwoo’s side already, assisting him on drinking water and caressing his back.

“Are you okay?” Mingyu worriedly asked.

“Do I look like okay to you?”

“I’m sorry.”

Wonwoo pulled him closer to him. “How much do you like me? Do you really like me?”

“No, I don’t. I don’t like you. I don’t---“

“Then why you keep on pestering me?” Wonwoo cut his words.

“Can you stop being rude for once and let me finish my words? I don’t like you, okay? I just don’t like you. I’ve already fallen in love with you. I don’t know how it happened. I know you keep on pushing me away and most of the time you look at me like you want to kill me with your bare hands, but I still fell for you.I thought what I feel for you way back in high school was just a mere crush that will past as time goes by, but it didn’t, my feelings for you just grow even more.” Mingyu confessed. Mingyu sit back on his seat as he feel like his energy got drained after he confessed to Wonwoo.

Wonwoo leans closer to him. “Then be my boyfriend. Date me and prove me that you deserve me.”

“W-what? Aren’t you straight?” Shocked was an understatement when Mingyu heard Wonwoo’s words.

“Who said?” 

“Everyone thought you’re hella straight.”

“Whatever! So what now?”

“Aren’t you going to court me first?”

Wonwoo smirks. Mingyu could’ve died on the spot when he saw Wonwoo smirk. How can he looks so damn sexy with a smirk?

“Why would I court you? I’m not inlove with you. In fact I don’t even have the slightest crush on you. I’m just giving you a chance.” 

“You don’t even like me why would you date me?”

“Then make me. Make me like you the way you like me.” Wonwoo challenged him.

“Are you serious?” Mingyu asked. He don’t know if Wonwoo was possessed or what but he doesn’t seem normal to Mingyu.

“Do I look like I’m joking?” Wonwoo leans in closer to him and peck on his lips that left Mingyu in awe. “Close your mouth, boyfriend.” Wonwoo said as he closed his mouth and winked at him. Mingyu must be dreaming so he slap his face and pinch his arm.

“Do you want me to punch you?”

“So this is not a dream?” Wonwoo just shake his head as an answer.  
  
  
  
-END

**Author's Note:**

> This one originally ends tragically so I cut it off and made the ending that way. I'll leave to your imagination what happens next so I won't hurt your heart :D


End file.
